


Heat from Hell

by okay_klepto



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okay_klepto/pseuds/okay_klepto
Summary: Heats mean one thing: sex.  Hot, heavy, messy sex that lasts for days.  That's how this heat would have gone if 1) it wasn't Lance's very first, and 2) he wasn't violently ill as his body begged to be impregnated.  Shiro, being the good, understanding Alpha he is, doesn't push Lance to do anything he doesn't want to do, even though it goes against every animalistic instinct he has.  It's hard, but he manages.





	Heat from Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic with a/b/o stuff, and I'm actually kinda happy with how this turned out. I wanted a fic that showed a not as glamorous side of heats, couldn't find one, so I wrote it myself. I really hope you enjoy it.

   Shiro clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.  His breathing was heavy and labored, echoing in the nothingness of the dimension he was in.  Zarkon was before him, fallen to his knees, holding the area of his arm where Shiro had struck him.  He could see purple blood oozing through his fingers each drop weakened him, but strengthening Shiro's desire to kill.  Shiro could see that his chance was now.  He could finally put an end to the reign of the Galra Empire.  He could end the suffering, the bloodshed, the pain.  He prepared himself to execute the emperor with one swing, reeling back and preparing to jump.  But a tiny voice broke his trance.

   “Takashi?”

    _Lance?_  Shiro thought as he looked around, lowering his hand.  No one else was in the darkness, yet he had heard Lance’s voice clear as day, as though he was standing right next to him.  He had to be here somewhere.

   “Takashi… please.”

   Shiro turned back forward and Zarkon was gone.  He frantically searched for the man, but all he saw was darkness and the ominous purple lines that stretch on forever.  The voice seemed to echo through the void, making Shiro's head throb.  Was this one of Zarkon's mind games again?  How could his be happening?

   “Takashi!  Please!  I need help!”

   The world around him began to shake and blur.  Shiro fell to his knees and suddenly his vision was fading.  He thought he saw Zarkon again, looming over him, but then the figure was replaced with cloudy darkness.  The voice he was hearing rang in his ears.

   “I… I don’t know what it is!”

   Then everything went dark and Shiro felt cold.  He was lying down on something - something soft and familiar.  Slowly, Shiro opened his eyes and came to realize he was still in bed, only his blankets had been kicked aside.  He pulled the blankets back over himself.  He turned over and tried to go back to sleep, ignoring the dream he had had, but the voice came again.  Lance's voice.

   “Help me, Takashi…”

    _It’s not a dream._

   Lance’s voice sounded panicked and scared, unlike any sort of tone Shiro had heard Lance use before.  Shiro felt around for his mobile communicator and pressed the button to speak to Lance.

   “What is it?  Is everything okay?”

   There was a pause in which Shiro could faintly hear Lance crying.  “I don’t know what’s happening!  There’s- there’s- Takashi!”

   Something inside of Shiro triggered and he immediately knew Lance was in danger.  Extreme danger.

   “I’m coming.”

   Shiro tossed down the communicator and tore out of bed, hurriedly pulling on his robe and running down the hall to Lance’s room.  A thousand and one possibilities were running through his head as to why Lance could have called: he’s dreaming, he’s sick, he’s harming himself, he’s-

   Lance’s room door slid open when Shiro approached and he was pounded with a wall of pheromones that had been trapped inside of Lance's room.  Shiro nearly fell backward at the sudden change in atmosphere.  He felt his cock perk up and a hunger start to brew inside of him.  He could feel himself begin to want - to need.  Shiro then knew exactly why Lance had called: he was in heat.

   Shiro quickly entered and searched for Lance on his bed.  The sheets were thrown about and there was a large, damp puddle on the center of the mattress - undoubtedly Lance’s slick - but no Lance.  Shiro went to Lance’s bathroom and noticed that the concentration of pheromones increased near the door.  He knocked lightly.

   “Lance?  Are you in there?  Can I come in?”

   All Shiro heard was a labored whimper, so he slowly opened the door and saw what he feared.  Lance was curled up in a corner near the bathtub.  His pants and underwear had been discarded, and he clutched a towel to his face, perhaps chewing on it as well.  He was shaking and crying, his knuckles white from holding the towel for dear life.  Shiro could see his inner thighs were wet and glossy, and he was sweating bullets.  Shiro made his way over to Lance, fighting his Alpha urge to rip his pants off and fuck Lance’s lubed-up hole, hearing Lance scream as he pounded him over and over, knotting him to fill him with pups.  But Lance wasn't an Omega?  He was a Beta?  This shouldn’t be happening.  He shouldn’t be lubricating or be secreting this many pheromones - not even a mature Omega should be that way.  Nothing was right.  Shiro slowly knelt down next to Lance.

   “What’s wrong, baby?”  That was stupid to ask.  A better question would have been "what's _not_ wrong?"

   “No!”  Lance curled himself into a tighter ball and hid his face.  “I’m sorry!  I’m- I’m sorry!”

   “Lance, babe, it’s alright…”

   “I didn’t know what to do!”  Lance gripped his towel tighter.  “I just- I- I’m scared!”

   “I know…”  Shiro took off his robe and set it aside as he leaned in closer to Lance, still resisting his urges.

   “I- I- I-”  Lance pulled the towel away from his mouth and Shiro saw just how red and puffy his eyes and lips were.  “I don’t know!  I don’t know what’s happening!  I- I- It- It just started happening!”

   “Shh… you’re alright.  May I look?”

    Lance hid his face again.  “It’s embarrassing!  I don’t know what it is!”

   “I just want to help.  I won’t laugh or be upset.”

   Lance nodded and slowly opened his legs, hiding his face deeper into the towel.  Shiro gasped and bit his lip, feeling his cock grow in his pants.

   Lance’s cock and anus were bright red, both pouring out slick unlike Shiro had ever seen.  His hole was expanded to three times the size it normally should be, gaping wide, rim puffy and tender, twitching when more slick would ooze out.  His cock bobbed on its own, straining against its own skin.  Lance’s whole body shook as he kept on whimpering and whining when another wave of heat would come over him.

   “Takashi!”  Lance cried.  “It hurts!  I want it to stop!”

   “Okay, baby.  You’ll be alright.”

   “What’s g-going on, Takashi?  Why- why is this h- ha- happening?”  Lance’s voice was even more panicked.

   “You’re in heat, sweetie.  It’s normal, okay?”

   “Heat?”  A new wave of tears started and Lance’s shaking increased.  “But- but- I’m- I’m a Beta!  I- I’m not supposed to- to have h-heats!”

   “Well…”  What was Shiro supposed to say to that?  'You’re an Omega!  And you’re in heat which means we should fuck!'

   “What am I supposed to do!”  Lance choked out.  “It’s- It’s- This has never happened!”

   Shiro stood up and began to fill the bathtub with lukewarm water keeping his attention mainly on Lance.  “I’ll be right back.  I think I have some stuff that will help.”

   Shiro darted out of the bathroom and left Lance whimpering on the floor.  He felt terrible doing so, but it was necessary for just a moment.  He rushed to his room and began to rifle through drawers.  He hadn’t realized how dense with pheromones the air in Lance’s room was until he was in his own room.  He could then smell his own pheromones - his own horny-Alpha pheromones.  Shiro was disgusted with himself.  He thought about what that must be doing to Lance’s body: tempting it with sex, driving its instincts up a wall.  So Shiro threw on some extra cologne in an attempt to mask the odors and rushed back to Lance with his bath products.

   Lance was in the same spot, still whimpering and crying.  Shiro would have found this wildly sexy if not for Lance being in such distress.  Shiro set the basket of goodies he had on the bathroom counter and poured a generous helping of soap into the bath water, bubbles starting to form immediately.

   “The soap should help calm your body,” Shiro said to Lance.  “C’mon, let’s get you in.”

   Lance nodded and he let Shiro pull off his shirt.  Shiro noticed that Lance’s nipples had also increased in size and darkened in color, a little more red than usual.  Carefully, Shiro scooped Lance up off the floor, putting one arm under his knees and another behind his back.  Lance whimpered and whined as he was raised up, clutching Shiro’s shirt and rubbing his face into his chest.  Shiro slowly and carefully submerged Lance into the water.  Lance whined and leaned his head against Shiro’s arm, still sobbing and shaking.

   “How does that feel?”  Shiro asked once Lance was fully in the water.

   “I- I don’t know!”  Lance cried and turned his face away.  “I feel awful!”

   “You’ll be okay, babe,” Shiro comforted.  “Here, have some water.”

   Shiro handed Lance a pouch and Lance cautiously took it, his trembling hands breaking the seal with a straw then bringing it to his lips.  The cool water was refreshing, but his body was still extremely hot and sweaty.

   “Stay like this,” Shiro said as he stood up.  “I’m going to clean up.”

   Lance whined and leaned against the wall of the tub, closing his eyes as well.  Shiro turned back around and surveyed the bathroom.  Lance’s clothes were strewn about and a large puddle of slick had been left where he had been sitting.  Shiro grabbed a towel and went to wipe up the mess.

    _Wow…_

  Lance’s slick was thick and sticky, and particularly fragrant.  All the slick that Shiro had dealt with was rather liquidy, not as gelatinous as Lance’s.  It smelled strongly of Lance and his pheromones which drove Shiro crazy, so he stuck his fingers in it as he cleaned, feeling how warm and wet it was.  It was beautiful, even more so because it had come from Lance.  Shiro so desperately wanted to bottle some up and save it for later that night, but he didn’t because, one, he didn’t have a container and, two, it would be incredibly creepy, even for an Alpha like himself.  So Shiro finished cleaning and turned back to Lance, who was still panting and shivering.

   “Do you want some suppressants?”  Shiro asked as he looked in his basket.

   “Y-yeah…”  Lance choked out as he gave a shaky nod.  Shiro found the strongest medications he had on hand and gave a few to Lance.  Lance quickly look them with his water, coughing once they had been swallowed.

   “Just take it easy…”  Shiro ran his hand through Lance’s hair.

   “I can’t!”  Lance began to sob again.  “I can’t do this!  Why is this happening?  Why now?  Takashi!  Make it stop!”

   “I can’t, baby.  I’m sorry.” Technically he could, but Shiro knew Lance wouldn’t want that answer.

   “What’s going on?”  Lance asked as he turned his tear-stain face towards Shiro.  “This- this is- it’s never happened and- and- I thought-”

   “It’s okay.”  Shiro sat down and put his arm behind Lance’s head, which Lance then rested on.  “You’re just in heat.  This won’t last much longer.”

   “But- but-”  Lance’s lips trembled.  “I’m a B-Beta.  Male Betas don’t- don’t have h-heats.”

   “Well… I guess you weren’t a Beta after all.”

   “No!  No!” Lance shook his head violently.  “I can’t be!  I can’t!  I won’t be able to pilot anymore!  We- we won’t be able to- to form Voltron!  And then- then-”

   “You’ll still be able to be a pilot.”  Shiro leaned in closer and stroked Lance’s head.  “We can get you some medications and supplements and then everything will be better, okay?”

   “O-okay…”  Lance tried to crack a smile through his tears.

   Shiro stood up and went to leave the bathroom.  “I’m going to get some stuff and-”

   “Wait!”  Lance reached out slightly.

   “What is it?”

   “Could you…”  Lance shied away.  “Could you stay a little longer?  I like having you here.”

   Shiro couldn’t protest that.  Anything to stay close to Lance and those delicious pheromones.  Shiro returned to his original position next to the tub, and Lance leaned into his arms and closed his eyes.

   “Shiro?”

   “Hmm?”

   “Do you want to sit in here with me?”

    _Hell fucking yes._

   “Do you want me to?”

   “I like it when you’re close.”

   Shiro stripped off his clothes faster than he ever had.  Slowly Lance moved forward so Shiro could step in behind him.  Lance winced when he bent forward, and Shiro got in quickly so Lance could relax again.

   “There you go, babe.  Just lean back.”

   Lance closed his eyes and leaned on Shiro’s chest, taking a deep breath and settling down.  Shiro put his arms around Lance and held his stomach, rubbbing little circles into the soft parts.  He could feel Lance’s stomach rumbling and tightening, each time Lance would wince and move slightly.  Shiro rested his nose against Lance’s neck and left small kisses, coincidently taking in deep breaths of Lance’s scent.  Immediately, Shiro felt his cock twitch and grow again.  Maybe getting in with Lance was a bad idea.  Now Shiro could feel and smell Lance unlike before, and it sent his Alpha instincts into overdrive.

   Lance shifted and whimpered, pushing his legs out farther and pushing deeper into Shiro’s chest.

   “Is everything alright?”  Shiro asked.

   “I just feel funny,” Lance whispered.

   “Funny good or funny bad?”

   “I don’t know.”

   Shiro thought he could feel more slick ooze out of Lance, but it was hard to tell in the water.

   “Takashi?”

   “Yeah?”

   “Why is this happening?  Why am I in heat?”

   Shiro took a deep breath.  The truth would have to come out.  “Well… It just means your body is ready and wants to be pregnant.”

   Lance groaned.  “I don’t want a baby!”  He began to cry again.  “I can’t be a parent!  I’m in space!”

   “It doesn’t mean you have to have a baby, just that your body could have one.”

   “I just want it to stop!”

   “I know…”  Shiro held Lance tighter and buried his nose into his neck.  “It will stop.”

   “You’re an Alpha!  Can’t you do something?”

   “Umm…”  Shiro really wanted to avoid this, but there was no going back.  “I could, I guess.”

   “What is it?  Just do it, Shiro!  I don’t care what it is!  Just make this stop!”

   “I’m not going to.”

   “No!”  Fresh tears fell down Lance’s face.  “Shiro!  Why not!”

   “Because usually Alphas just… they…”  Shiro felt his cheeks get hot.  “They just… have sex with their Omega until their heat cycle ends.”

   “Shiro!”  Lance began to sob harder than ever.  “I can’t do that!  I’m in space!  And- and-”

   “It’s alright…  We don’t have to do it now.”

   “Is that was this is!?  My body just shouting to the world that I’m horny!?  Shiro!”

   “Not exactly…?”

   “Is that why you smell so good!?  Is it just because I wanna get laid!?  I wanna be a Beta again!”

   “Uh…”

   “And are you turned on by this?  That’s the whole point of this!  Just to attract an Alpha!  Attract an Alpha so they can fuck me and get me pregnant!  I’m just a sex-crazed monster!”

   “Lance-”

   “And now we have to have sex!  I don’t want to yet!  I feel awful!  And now you want it!  And Keith is gonna find out!  And Hunk and Pidge and Coran and Allura and-” Lance cried and yelled as more thoughts filled his head.  “It’s just for sex!”

   “It’s not like you’re the only Omega…”

   “Yes, I am!”

   “No, you’re-” Shiro ran through the names in his head.  Hunk was a quiet Alpha, Keith a rather fiery Beta.  Pidge was too young to tell, Coran was an Alpha, and Allura was a Beta, though the Altean rank system was slightly different than theirs.  He was an Alpha so…

   “Okay, yes, you’re the only Omega, but-”

   “I’d just ruin everything!  I’m gonna get blamed for everything!  I’m just gonna get used!  Make me a Beta again, Shiro!”

   “That's not true.  Everything will be okay, Lance”

   Shiro rubbed Lance's belly, but suddenly he went quiet.  Shiro thought Lance was just getting sleepy and starting to relax, but then his abdominal muscles tightened and he lurched forward.

   “Lance?”

   Lance leaned forward and breathed deeply, holding the side if the tub with a death grip.  His muscles tightened again and he lurched, coughing and sputtering.  It happened a third time and Lance leaned over the side of the tub and proceeded to vomit into the waste can Shiro had moved.  He gripped the side of the tub and coughed once more before vomiting again.  His body shook as he crumpled over the side of the tub, sobbing and coughing.

   “Lance, baby, hang on.”  Shiro stood up and stepped out of the tub and past Lance.  He grabbed a towel and another pouch of water and knelt down beside Lance who had tears streaming down his face.

   “It’s okay.  You’re okay.”  Shiro wiped Lance's mouth and gave him some more water.  Lance’s hands were shaking almost uncontrollably; holding the pouch was nearly impossible.  Lance took a mouthful of water and spat it into the waste can.  He took a deep breath before collapsing back against the wall of the tub.

   “You probably got sick because you took the meds on an empty stomach,” Shiro said, trying to comfort Lance.  “Do you want more?”

   Lance shook his head lethargically.  “I wanna go to bed.”

   “Okay, um…”  Shiro spun around to make sure Lance had everything for sleeping.  “I’ll change your sheets and get some other stuff set up.”

   Lance didn’t respond, just keeping his eyes closed and arms wrapped around himself.  Shiro left the bathroom and went to Lance’s bed.  He assessed the state of Lance’s bed.  It was drenched in slick, that was for sure, and smelled absolutely and irresistibly heavenly.  Shiro stripped off the sheets and drew in a long inhale of Lance’s scent, eyes rolling back in his head in pleasure.  It was the first time he noticed how hard he had gotten.  He flipped the mattress over and tucked fresh sheets onto Lance’s bed, throwing the spoiled ones into a corner.  As he did this, Shiro mentally crossed his fingers that Lance had not noticed his so obvious erection.  Maybe he was too caught up in feeling like hell to feel his boyfriend’s raging hard-on while in the tub.  Shiro returned to the bathroom and grabbed two candles from the basket he packed.  He fondly looked at Lance was who half asleep in the tub, breathing steadily.  His cheeks were less flushed and his muscles seemed more relaxed - both good signs.  Shiro set the candles near Lance’s bed and lit them both.  One was designed to replicate an Alpha scent and the other was suppose to help calm heat hormones.  Shiro hoped they’d help Lance as he slept.  Lastly, Shiro got a few more blankets for Lance and spread them on the bed.  He thought that maybe they would help Lance out in case he wanted to nest or something.  Worriedly, Shiro looked back to the bathroom door.  Was there anything else he could do?  Well, other then fuck Lance’s brains out.  Blankets, candles, meds, bath… pajamas?  Shiro knew Lance’s were ruined, but there was always… his pajamas.  His Alpha-scent-coated pajamas that were now sitting on the bathroom floor.

   “Lancey?”  Shiro cooed as he entered the bathroom again, quickly pulling his underwear back on.  Lance turned his head and smiled at Shiro.

   “Takashi?”  Lance’s eyes were barely open as he reached out to Shiro slightly.

   “Ready to sleep?  I lit some candles and got you some more blankets.”

   Lance nodded sleepily and did his cute, needy grabby-hands, indicating that he wanted to be lifted, held.

   Shiro complied and removed Lance from the tub with a big towel in his hands.  Lance immediately leaned into him and sighed.  He set Lance down on the toilet and pulled the plug out of the tub.  Lance whimpered slightly in his sleepiness, but he seemed to no longer be in pain, or at least not as much.  Shiro sighed as he picked up his shirt and pants to give to Lance.

   “Here.”  Shiro peeled the towel away from Lance’s torso and Lance shivered.  He bunched the shirt in his hands so that it would be easier to put Lance into.  “Arms up.”

   Lance’s lifted his arms up as high as he could in his sleepy state and Shiro guided each hand through the proper hole in the shirt.  Lance pulled his head through the collar and yawned.  His hair looked cute ruffled like that, especially since the over-sized shirt fell off of his one shoulder slightly

   “Thanks…”  Lance whispered.  “It smells like you.”

   Shiro smiled at Lance’s comments and picked up his pants.  “Alright.  Can you stand for me?”

   Shakily, Lance stood, bracing himself on the sink.  Shiro dried his legs and he slowly stepped into Shiro’s pants.  Shiro pulled them up to his hips.  They were much too big for Lance’s slim figure, so Shiro pulled the strings on the waistband snug against Lance’s skin.  In the back of Shiro's head, he knew that they would be damp with Lance's slick by morning, but that was okay.  Lance yawned again, swaying slightly as he body begged for sleep.

   “You can sleep now.”

   Lance smiled with closed eyes and Shiro lifted him up from the floor.  Lance immediately wrapped his arms and legs around Shiro, holding on tight as he was carried into the bedroom.  Shiro could hear Lancing humming - almost purring - as he was taken to his bed.  Damn did he smell good, and he looked even better now that he wasn’t in so much pain.  The flood of slick had stopped flowing out of Lance and the medications seemed to be kicking in, even though he had vomited earlier.  Gingerly, Shiro knelt down on Lance’s bed and laid Lance down in the little spot he had made for him.  Lance went down easily, his eyes opening slightly as Shiro tucked him into bed.

   “Sweet dreams, my love,” Shiro whispered as he kissed Lance on the lips, tenderly.

   “Mmmm…”  Lance’s hand went to Shiro’s cheek as he kissed back, wanting more but being too sleepy to try to get it.

   “If anything else happens, don’t be afraid to call me.”  Shiro pushed back Lance’s hair, also checking to make sure he wasn’t overheating.

   “M’kay…”

   “I love you, my Lance.”

   Lance giggled as his lips turned into a silly grin.  “I love you, too, ‘Kashi.”

   Shiro stood as Lance began to drift off to sleep, nestling down into the mountain of blankets and pillows Shiro had provided.  It took every ounce of Shiro’s energy to rip his eyes away from Lance and go clean up the rest of the bathroom.  Lance’s scent still hung in the air like a dense cloud of fragrant fog.  Shiro reached down and lifted up Lance’s discarded clothes.  The aroma of heat filled Shiro’s nostrils and he sighed with satisfaction.  We would have pulled his dick out right then and there and jerked off to the scent of Lance’s clothes, but he had at least a tiny shred of dignity.  He may be an Alpha, but he was an Alpha with a bit of decency.

   Shiro gathered the clothes and his belongings and shoved them into a laundry basket.  He also got the dirty sheets from Lance’s bed and tossed them in the basket.  He threw the trash bag into the main trash receptacle that led to a burner for the castle.  Finally, Shiro could go back to his room and be in peace knowing Lance was safe and sound.

   “Is Lance okay?”

   Keith’s presence startled Shiro as he exited Lance’s room.  Keith was standing not a foot from the doorway, desperately trying to see past Shiro.  “I heard something earlier and wanted to check it out and then I smelled something and-”

   “Lance is fine,” Shiro said as he quickly closed Lance’s door.

   “Are you sure?  I heard a lot of crying and-”

   “He’s fine, Keith.  Go back to bed.”

   “But what about-”

   “Now!”  Shiro pointed down the hallway and gave Keith a stern glare.  Keith’s eyes widened at Shiro sudden use of authority over him.  Not wanted to provoke the seemingly angry Alpha leader anymore, Keith slunk back to his room, tail between his legs.  That boy was too curious for his own good.

   “Yeah, is everything alright?”

   Shiro turned to see Hunk walking towards him, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

   “Could you do something for me, Hunk?”  Shiro shoved the laundry basket into Hunk’s chest.  “Take these.  Make sure they get washed.  Pronto.”

   “What?”  Hunk took the basket with a confused look.  “Wash them?  Why?”

   “You just need to.  They're dirty.”

   Hunk leaned in slightly and sniffed the sheets.  “What’s that smell?”

   Shiro’s eyes darted around and he leaned in close to Hunk.  “You can’t tell anyone, at least not yet.”

   Hunk nodded, waiting for Shiro’s juicy gossip.

   “Lance went into heat earlier and it got really bad.  I would wash the sheets myself but… they’re just…”

   “I understand.”  Hunk put a hand on Shiro’s shoulder.  “So this means Lance is an…”

   “Yeah.”

   “Alright.”  Hunk nodded solemnly.  “I get these washed.  Did you talk to Coran?”

   “Not yet.  I’ll probably do that in the morning.”

   “Well, good night then.”

   “Yeah.”

   Shiro and Hunk turned and went their separate ways.  Shiro slowed his pace as he went passed Lance’s door one more time.  He leaned in to open it but pulled himself back.  Lance needed to rest, and so did he.  Yes, laying next to Lance and drenching himself in those delicious pheromones would be heavenly, but Lance didn’t need an Alpha laying next to him with only sex on the brain, regardless how long they had been together.  Shiro returned to his room and flopped down onto his bed with a sigh. He would have to tell Coran about this in the morning, as well as the others.  He would have to make sure Lance had plenty of meds and whatever else he needed for heat.  They would also have to discuss sex, which Shiro was not looking forward to.  Lance had requested taking it slow, and they were, but now Shiro felt like instead of making their first time sweet and romantic, it would just be a result of Lance’s body screaming to get laid, and in return making Shiro’s body scream the same thing right back.  But all of that could wait until tomorrow.  For now, Shiro just needed to sleep. He needed to let his mind clear.  Before pulling the blankets back over himself, he checked that his communicator was within earshot just in case Lance needed anything else.  Images of Lance nesting up in his bed fill Shiro’s head as he drifted off to sleep, his dreams sweet and pleasant.

**Author's Note:**

> Did Lance sleep well all snuggled in bed with the scent of his Alpha all around him? Yes.  
> Did Shiro start jacking it to Lance's underwear that he hid in his pocket as soon as his body hit his sheets? ...maybe.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it. As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
